


Pasta Carbonara

by middnighter



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, hal tries and ollie is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middnighter/pseuds/middnighter
Summary: “What’s that all about?” Ollie asked, looking around at Hal’s place. “Are you turning your apartment into a restaurant? Is that your new day job?”Hal stared at him, too infuriated to think of a good comeback. When he had planned for the evening, he had forgotten to account for his idiot of a friend’s habit of dropping by unannounced.





	Pasta Carbonara

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt for anon!

“What’s that all about?” Ollie asked, looking around at Hal’s place. “Are you turning your apartment into a restaurant? Is that your new day job?”

Hal stared at him, too infuriated to think of a good comeback. When he had planned for the evening, he had forgotten to account for his idiot of a friend’s habit of dropping by unannounced. 

“You better include my legendary chili on your menu,” Ollie said on the same ironic tone, drawing a chair and sitting down at the dinner table. It was dressed with a deep red tablecloth and Hal’s best china —which wasn’t really that fancy, but hey, at least it wasn’t paper plates. “Seriously, what’s up with the candles everywhere?” 

“The candles are none of your business. I need you to leave right now.”

“Why the rush? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re having a date over and you’re worried about me wooing her before you get the chance to.”

“That’s the least of my concerns. Because this is not a date.”

“Your jacket tells another story, buddy. Looks more expensive than your usual stuff, hope you didn’t spend too much money on it.”

“Not a date. I’m just having Barry, my  _ friend _ , over for dinner, that’s all.”

“But… the candles?” Ollie asked, looking at the way the table is decorated, a way that screamed ‘date’.

“The candles,” Hal said, “are none of your fucking business.”

“So this is just a dinner with a friend?” Ollie looked like he genuinely didn’t understand what the deal was. “I don’t see why you want me to leave, then. Two friends is better than one, and it’s not like there isn’t enough room.”

Hal was staring at Ollie like he was planning how to get rid of his body. “Ollie. Please.”

“What? I just don’t get why you don’t want me around while you’re gonna have dinner with Barry, with all your candles and everything and  _ wait a moment  _ —are you trying to date Barry?” 

Hal sighed. “If I say yes, will you leave already?” This was not how he planned for his friend to find out, but when did life ever go according to Hal’s plans?

“So that’s why you pulled out the candles!” Hal wasn’t sure if he liked the smug expression on Ollie’s face. “Oh man, this is amazing! But you’re not gonna get laid wearing  _ that _ .” 

“This is not about getting laid —and what’s wrong with my jacket? You said it looked expensive!”

“No, I said it looked ‘more expensive’, and with your low standards that’s not actually saying much. I don’t think you own any clothes that are appropriate for your ‘trying to get your best friend to date you’ situation. I only see one good option. You need to get naked.”

“What the fuck, Ollie?” 

“Get naked right now or I crash your little date.”

“I hate you so much,” Hal said, and removed his clothes anyway because there was no arguing with Ollie when he made up his mind about something. “The binder and the boxers stay on,” he warned before Ollie could protest. “And what do I say to Barry when he asks why I’m not wearing clothes?”

“Just tell him you got beer on your shirt, or something. He’ll be too busy admiring your abs to say anything, trust me.”

Hal rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang. “You’re leaving,” he said to Ollie, threateningly waving his finger at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ollie said. He opened the door, and Barry was standing on the doorstep.

“Hi Ollie, I didn’t know you’d be there,” Barry said, a confused look on his face.

“Oh, I’m leaving, don’t worry about it,” Ollie said, stepping out of the apartment. “Have fun,  _ bon appetit _ !”

“ _ Va te faire foutre! _ ” Hal answered. 

Ollie waved them goodbye and Barry walked in. “That didn’t sound very nice,” he said. 

Hal closed the door behind him and shrugged. “It wasn’t indeed.” After the stunt Ollie pulled, he deserved to be told to go fuck himself in French.

“Why are you naked?” Barry asked.

“... I got beer on my shirt.”

“But why are your pants off?”

“You know what, nevermind,” Hal said, because there really was no way of getting out of this with grace. “Got sit down at the table, I’ll put something on.”

Hal escaped to his room under Barry’s confused and slightly amused stare. When he came back, he got from the kitchen the pan of pasta carbonara he cooked and he put it on the table. Hal wasn’t much of a cook, he spent the entire afternoon getting the recipe right, and he hoped Barry would like it.

“This is nice,” Barry said as Hal served him the pasta. “I like the candles.”

“Yeah, I knew you would,” Hal said, serving his own plate and sitting down. He hoped he wasn’t making up the flustered look on Barry’s face. “This is okay, right?” he asked, because even if he had told Barry that this was a dinner between friends when he invited him, he might have gone a little overboard with the crimson tablecloth, the matching napkins and everything else. There was no hiding what was going on there. To his defense, Hal never really did the dating thing before, he didn’t exactly know how to do it. He never saw the appeal before, not until he fell for Barry.

“It’s more than okay,” Barry said with a warm smile. 

Hal couldn’t help but smile back. Leave it to Barry Allen to make him grin like an idiot and get the evening back on the right track.

Hopefully, this dinner would be the first of many, and him and Barry’s relationship would grow into something more than friendship —all of that no thanks to Oliver Queen. 


End file.
